


Where the Heart Is

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya has made a life-altering decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksturf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/gifts).



Illya could see the glittering lights of the Manhattan skyline as they touched down at LaGuardia. It was a familiar sight for him by this time—even moreso for his partner, who had ignored the view out the window for favor of a snooze. Napoleon did look up as they had landed, however, still looking as fresh and attractive as he always did; there was no way to tell that he had just spend the last eight hours fast asleep.

“Ahh, home again,” he sighed. “Back to our own food and our own apartment…”

“Back to a long mission debriefing, you mean,” Illya said.

“…There’s that….” Napoleon shrugged.

They were used to the routine by now–going through immigration, watching as the officials looked over their U.N.C.L.E. IDs, giving only a cursory glance at Napoleon’s blue passport, but pausing at Illya’s red one, giving him another look. Usually, Napoleon would say something if the delay was longer than a few seconds, but, this time, mercifully, it was over quickly.

“Well, I think we have time for a quick, late supper before we see Mr. Waverly,” Napoleon said. “You want to stop by home, or grab something to go?”

But Illya was still staring absently at his Soviet passport.

“Illya?”

“I was just thinking… Eight years, I’ve been here in New York. Eight years. It was only supposed to be one.”

“Well, I’m certainly glad you changed your mind and decided to stay on,” Napoleon said.

“As am I,” Illya said. “But I’ve been thinking about what will happen once we… Once I turn 40 and will no longer be a field agent. I will admit… I didn’t really think we’d make it this far, but… It would seem that the possibility is there after all that we will live to retirement.”

“That would be nice,” Napoleon said, with a nod.

“It would, but… I have been thinking about the fact that it is my fieldwork with U.N.C.L.E. that allows me to stay on in the United States.”

“…Oh,” Napoleon said, realizing where he was going with this. “Well, I’m sure we could work something out–”

“Napoleon,” Illya said, cutting him off. He looked his partner in the eyes. “I wish to be naturalized.”

Napoleon wasn’t sure what he had been expecting; Illya was proud of being Russian-Ukrainian.

“Well, that’s… that’s great! But are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I have been giving it serious thought, and yes, it is what I want,” Illya said. “I have lived in many places, Napoleon—I was born in Moscow, grew up in Kiev, studied in London, and then worked in Berlin, and then transferred here to New York. I would be content, staying here permanently.”

“You know, I’d like that, too,” Napoleon said, with a sincere grin. “You know, you can expedite the citizenship process if you apply through U.N.C.L.E.; you’ll still have to get the character references and pass the test, but it’s faster than through the normal channels. And of course, I’d be happy to be one of your references–and help you study.”

“I would appreciate that,” Illya said. He smirked. “I would also appreciate your offer of supper.”

“I knew that was coming…” Napoleon mused. “Alright, then—supper. And it’ll be on me; sort of a pre-congratulatory treat.”

Illya smiled and followed him out of the airport. He had neglected to mention that the reason he had stayed on was because of Napoleon–and he also knew that it was something that didn’t need saying.


End file.
